Electronic Design Automation software and similar programmatic tools enable the design and/or simulation of components on electronic devices. Examples of such devices include printed circuit boards (PCBs) and integrated circuit or semiconductor packages. Typical functionality provided with such tools include schematic entry, behavioral modeling, circuit simulation, full custom layout, physical verification, extraction and back-annotation. Used mainly for analog, mixed-signal, radio-frequency communication components (“RF”), and standard-cell or memory designs. EDA software may also be used for functions such as (i) create integrated circuit devices, including testing and placing and routing of such devices; (ii) simulate function verification.